Save Me
by A-Lady-Warrior
Summary: When a parasite ends up affecting the clans-making them rot away and gain new, but more... demonic life forms-it takes two cats to save them all, a dark forest cat and a starclan cat. Both must team up to defeat whatever may have caused the chaos that the warriors world had been plunged into, if they don't; everything will be lost.


_The large cat looked at the smaller with confused eyes, why wouldn't she talk to him? She just looked at him with hollow eyes, a devoid of emotion. "Blossomfur… are you okay?" he asked gently, leaning in and looking her in the eyes; which she flinched away from. "Blossomfur…?" he was getting more confused by the minute, why wasn't his mate speaking to him? He was surprised but happy when she leaned closer to him. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_What? The tortoiseshell cat was then when he felt the pale ginger-white cat shove him towards the water, pushing his head down into it. He was shocked, was she… was she trying to drown him? He struggled for a few moments before shoving her off, "Blossomfur, why?!" he shouted at her, horrified that his mate was trying to kill him. _

_"Y-y-you're a monster that's why!" she yelled, looking at him with flaring anger before she charged, shoving the big cat in the chest. "I-" he looked at her with wide eyes, before dodging away from one of her furious swipes-her claws were unsheathed. "I'm not a monster, monsters are unfeeling." he said. "Then what do you call yourself!? If you had feelings, then why did you kill your siblings, why did you kill those important to you?! I would have been next, I bet, Mudfoot"_

_"Never." Mudfoot said, baffled. Did she really think he'd do that to her, she's the most precious thing in his life… but now the biggest threat in his life. He felt claws swipe against his chest, he backed up, feeling his back paws touching the shore of the lake. "Stop, we can work this out-I wouldn't hurt you." she tackled him again, although he only tried to push her off, he didn't want to attack._

_"Why don't you fight, you coward!" she hissed, he felt her claw go down the side of his face, he didn't know what to say; he may be a murderer, but…_

_Mudfoot shoved her off once more, but he could see she wouldn't stop… so he had to get away. He glanced to the side, run back into Riverclan territory or… he took a glance at Blossomfur and dived into the water. She was shocked but narrowed her eyes, she couldn't let him get away! He was a danger to all the clans. She hopped in, pursuing after him. The cold water splashed against her as she saw the cat go deeper in the water; when she caught up, she swung her paw as best as she could, hooking a claw into his tail. _

_She managed to push him down again, although she went down with him. How was she going to win? They struggled, swimming back to the surface and going back into the water-neither realizing how bad the weather was. It began to rain, hard. The waves went higher, and it was much more hard to breathe. Mudfoot gasped, trying to keep his head above water. His limbs screamed and he was getting really cold, but his ex-mate was still persistent to get rid of him. _

_Something cracked as lightning struck but neither cat paid mind, the only thoughts were kill and escape. "Blossomfur stop it now! I didn't really do anything bad!"_

_"You… you." the spotted ginger cat looked disgusted, "Everything you did was wrong! You are sick and-"_  
_"Blossomfur…Blossomfur!" his eyes widened as a tree began to fall towards them, "What?" she looked up to see a tree crashed down on her, or at least the lower half of her body, dragging her down. Mudfoots eyes widened as Blossomfur was dragged down into the water, without even thinking he dived in, swimming after the tree and his love._

_He could already feel himself gasping for breath as he reached the bottom, there was Blossom fur stuck under a large tree, and even he knew he couldn't save her. Swimming towards the she-cat, Mudfoot looked around urgently, he couldn't do this, he was losing breath too fast; he started to swim up before he felt something bite his paw, he felt teeth bite down, very hard. Yelping a bit, the cat felt water enter his mouth, making him feel a chocking sensation. Closing his mouth but looking ill, the cat twisted around to see that Blossomfur was the one who was keeping him down her, but he could see that she wasn't any better off then he was, maybe even worse. He could see that she wasn't fully there anymore, the life was fading from her-and he knew he wouldn't make it either. If by the time she did let go, he wouldn't have enough time to swim to the ace before passing out. _

_The tom cat looked up above, longing for the surface as he felt breathing leaving him. His movements became , he needed to get up. Mudfoot tried swimming up, accidentally opening his maw and feeing more water enter. Oh dear Starclan. _

_Mudfoot closed his eyes, giving up-this was it. This was his death, he would drown…_

_But at least he'd die along with his mate._


End file.
